


Dream Police

by lockewrites



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Children, Fluff, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Whenever he gets a day off Sonny tries to catch up on sleep. Sometimes that's easier said than done.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Reader, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Dream Police

Sonny was finally able to get a few consecutive days off which meant two things. Number One: family time. And Number Two: catch up on sleep. You knew when Sonny first joined the SVU that his schedule would be ever-changing but at the time you didn’t have a daughter so you were fine with the conflicting schedules. It wasn’t ever ideal, but the two of you dealt with it.

Know, you had a three year old daughter to add into the mix. Sonny tried to get home early every night before she went to bed, and most nights he made it, but most nights he only made it because he brought work home. You weren’t always pleased but you understood that paperwork had to be done whether it was at the precinct or at your home. You were grateful that Liv understood the importance of being present in a childs life.

Sonny was often so bogged down by paperwork he’d slip into bed at one or two in the morning, his alarm going off at five. He refused to have you stay up but you always insisted and in the end he reluctantly agreed. This weekend however, Sonny was going to sleep, take time away from paperwork and focus on the family. There had even been a promise of a zoo visit, something your daughter had been excitedly talking about since Sonny had made the promise. It had been a pinkie promise as well, the most unbreakable of all the promises.

You were hoping that the first night home, you and Sonny could simply sleep throughout the night. Yet your daughter would have other ideas.

You were woken up in the middle of the night by the door to your bedroom opening, letting in a small amount of light from the night lights in the hallway. Your daughter stepped up to the edge of the bed with her teddy bear, and called out for Sonny. When she asked for Sonny you knew exactly what had happened. She didn’t get them often but sometimes she had nightmares. When she was old enough to understand that her dad stopped bad guys, she came to him when she had nightmares. You nudged Sonny gently and he sat up when he saw her at the end of the bed.

“A nightmare princess?” he asked, knowing the answer.

She nodded her head, gripping the teddy bear tighter.

“Come on up here” you said, patting the space in between the two of you.

She crawled up and burrowed under the covers, pulling her bear close to her chest. You and Sonny each placed one arm over her, turning to face each other.

“Go to sleep princess. We’ll stop the bad dreams” whispered Sonny, but she was already asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr (locke-writes)


End file.
